


Danny SpitRoast

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: Rooster Teeth with other Youtubers [5]
Category: Game Grumps, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Spit Roast, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan loves getting Jack and Ryan to spit roast him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny SpitRoast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pro_pika24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_pika24/gifts).



Danny could hardly breath, and he loves it.

He looked up through his eyelashes at Ryan who had a tight grip on his curly mane. He was being pushed back and forth between Ryan and Jack, who was gripping his hips so tight he could feel a bruise starting to form. He moaned as much as he could with Ryan's length in his mouth and the vibrations made Ryan groan and grip tighter. He tightened his ass and Jack groaned louder than Danny thought he ever would and the handle on his hips grew rougher.

Danny had to fight them most of the time just to get them to both fuck him together, he would have to treasure this moment, but it was more rare to get them to be rough with him. He would have to make it up to them later on too.

Danny was taken from his thought when he was taken away from Ryan's prick roughly. He was forced to look up at Ryan and saw how his light blue eyes turn a dark blue. He heard Ryan growl and show his sharp canines, as he looked down at at Danny's big, bright eyes look.

"Do you like having my dick down your throat?"

Danny could only nodded and moan loudly as Jack continued to pound into him from behind relentlessly. The rough slapping of skin made his ass sting. Danny could only smile as Ryan put his prick in his mouth. He knew that Jack and Ryan was close to coming from how tight his grip on his hips became tighter and the grip on his hair to the point that it felt like Ryan was going to pull out his hair. He only doubled his efforts to make the larger man come. Jack took hold of Danny's dick and just the sudden grip on him made him come, the sudden unexpected grip made him come with Jack who filled him.

Danny licked the vein on the underside of his dick and that made Ryan bend over slightly and his finger nails creep into his scalp as he filled his mouth. Danny swallowed as much as he could, a little bit dripping from the corners. 

Jack pulled out and took the clean towel from the night stand and cleaned any come that leaked and cleaned the leftover come from the sides of Danny's mouth when Ryan pulled out. Danny was cuddled between the two men, they didn't bring the blanket because, when stuck between two men that were twice your body weight and size, a blanket wasn't needed.

"Soooo, how often do I have to blow you two to get you guys to do that to me again?"

Ryan and Jack didn't answer the question but, Jack did bring his head to his chest.

"Sleep now, answer later."

Danny couldn't argue so he fell asleep with Ryan's arms around his waist and his head in Jack pillowy chest. Unknown to Danny, Jack and Ryan had more things planned for him.


End file.
